


Open Arms

by ASSD



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 遊樂園一戰後，比利在床上輾轉難眠。





	Open Arms

　　遊樂園一戰後，受腎上腺素影響，比利在床上輾轉難眠。

　　在漆黑的房內，比利試圖看向對床的佛萊迪，捲髮男孩正面著牆蜷成一團，淺淺的呼吸著，難以確定是否已進入夢鄉。

　　比利翻過身，嘆了口氣。

　　這是個非凡的聖誕節，費城迎來自己的英雄，比利‧貝特森也停下了十年多的漂泊。在此之前，他深信所謂的家只適合那些不能照顧自己的人，但從不細想為何自己仍要去追尋母親的下落。

　　或許是因為很孤單，孤單到有個目標就會讓自己好一些，又或是自己的本能抗拒著被拋棄的感受，也有可能是不想讓母親孤單，在兩人共同生活的日子裡，他們都是需要被照顧的人，所以擁有一個小小的家，而或許他會想念它。

　　他到現在還不能確定自己是哪一點比較多，但對於家，他發覺它不只是提供溫飽的地方，而是在裏頭能擁有一些在意、所愛的人，然後盡所能的守護對方。

　　還記得被妲菈撞破身份時，佛萊迪是怎麼說的，身分暴露會帶給英雄所愛之人極大的危險，所以要小心謹慎。一開始，他對這威脅沒什麼上心，會要求妲菈保密，僅是不想給這看起來幸福美滿的家庭添麻煩罷了。

　　而到後來，與佛萊迪爭吵的那次，他是真的擔心了，這份擔心藏在憤怒底下，卻帶來更多的焦慮與緊張，對於自己有了所在意的人而憂心害怕。

　　想到此，他在黑暗中瞪大了眼，屏住呼吸，然後笑了出來。他從未想過，一切發生在這麼早之前，而當時的自己一無所知。

　　當然，那次佛萊迪不是沒錯，除了打破自己的規則外，在比利面前將英雄和比利分開來提，除了是利用英雄的身分外，還否認了比利最根本的存在。而後，比利的應對也很糟，他們簡直是在彼此的真心上踩了一個洞。

　　既要對方在意自己、看到自己，但卻又不夠自信，不敢相信對方給予自己的心。

　　足夠愚蠢，但在此之前他連這種愚蠢的機會都沒有。

　　想得越多越難入眠，又翻了幾個身，最終從床上爬起，嘆著氣，打算下樓喝杯水靜一靜。

　　小心翼翼地繞開窩在客廳沙發的羅莎與維多，發現廚房的燈仍亮著。

　　瑪麗在冰箱前捧著牛奶若有所思，聽到水聲後回頭，看到比利而露出了然的笑，「睡不著？」

　　「今天發生太多事了。」有些尷尬的回答，他仍不太清楚如何回應關心，於是回問：「妳呢？」

　　「一樣很多事。」她攤了攤手，「除突然變成超級英雄外，還有一封信需要處理。」

　　「妳是指大學？」

　　瑪麗點頭，將手上的牛奶一飲而盡，「一個重大的選擇。」

　　「的確需要好好想想。」他啜著水附和，想起彼此曾有的對話，突然有些想說的就從嘴裡蹦了出來，「我今天見到了我媽媽……生我的那個媽媽。」

　　她挑起眉，像是驚訝比利會提起這個話題。

　　「我是說……雖然這些時間我們沒有在一起，但她還是我的媽媽。」吞吞吐吐地說，他將視線鎖在自己杯中的倒影，「所以我覺得……」

　　「我知道，」她適時打斷了他，伸手揉亂比利軟細的髮，彎下身以棕色的眼認真地看向他，「謝謝你，真的。」

　　「呃……不客氣？」比利害臊的低下頭，有些不知所措，「這樣妳會比較好睡了？」

　　「嗯，我想是吧？」輕笑著，將杯子洗淨放回架上，離開廚房前拍了拍比利的肩，「希望你也是，要不要試試數羊？」

　　「我會試的。」他點點頭又揮了揮手，向瑪麗道晚安。

　　喝完杯中剩下的水，他在洗手台前發了一會呆，閃過變成大人出去繞繞的念頭，但隨即被疲累的身心否決。嘆口氣，關上廚房的燈，再次小心翼翼地繞過客廳，避免打斷羅莎和維多的對話。

　　但他還是聽到了一些。

　　『……雖然擔心，但至少他每次離開後都願意自己回來。』

　　『因為我們會打開雙臂迎接他呀，羅莎！』

　　『……希望我不是過度樂觀，因為我真的好開心……』

　　比利跨過那階總會發出聲音的樓梯，悄聲回到自己的房間裡，佛萊迪仍維持一樣的睡姿，閉眼蜷曲著，一動也不動，呼吸淺而輕。

　　比利爬回自己的床上，在躺下前猶豫了一下，最終還是開了口，「佛萊迪，你還醒著嗎？」

　　他的室友兼養兄弟翻過身，揉了揉眼，打了個呵欠，那雙可可色的眼仍閃著清醒的光。

　　「嗯？比利？怎麼？」

　　「沒什麼，只是想跟你說，」他輕笑著，拉起被子側身躺下，看著對面的好友，深吸幾口氣，把擱在心裡許久的話說了出來。

　　「謝謝你，看到我。」

　　佛萊迪沒有回應，比利看著他拉起棉被蓋過自己的臉，不知過了多久，被窩裡開始傳出小小的鼾聲。

　　比利心也靜了下來，不久也跟著進入夢鄉。

 

─ Open Arms Fin.


End file.
